Once Again Broken
by ebonyflame85
Summary: He was destined for grandeur even before his birth but, in the end, this man will lose more than anyone could hope to gain in a lifetime. What is the price of perfection? A series of oneshots into the life of everyone's fav general. rated just in case. R
1. prologue

Disclaimer: i don't own it.

A/N: i'm so happy to finally be writing again! i've been away too long, but i really hope everyone likes the story. R&R

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hojo walked swiftly back and forth throughout the library, grabbing any important documents that might be needed at Midgar. He stopped when he heard the door to the lab being forced open and quietly walked out of the library to see the Turk searching through the small lab.

A small cry grabbed the Turk's attention and he spun around with his gun aimed straight at Hojo, who was carrying a small baby.

"Well look who's back," Hojo began.

"Give me my son," Vincent demanded in a low voice.

"Your son?" Hojo asked while raising an eyebrow. "Turk you must be mad. As far as everyone is concerned, this is my son," he finished while walking away slightly.

Vincent was about to speak when Hojo pressed on.

"True he's not. But I will not have everyone knowing about how Lucrecia cheated on me with some Turk and got impregnated by him. I will not allow my name to be spit on because of some whore," he explained just as Vincent placed his finger on the trigger. He wasn't about to let him speak about his love that way and get away with it. Especially know that she was gone.

"You wouldn't shoot me while I was holding your son now would you?" The man asked.

Vincent swallowed still never taking his gaze from the professor.

"So she's gone now. I guess it was only obvious that the cell would harm her body. Oh well, sacrifices sometimes must be made for the greater good," he said while shifting the baby, who was now wailing in his arms, and pulling out a small gun from his coat.

The Turk was completely distracted by his son's cries that he didn't notice the man pull out the gun before it was too late. Hojo had shot him right in the chest, causing his to stumble back and hit a table full of lab equipment. He sunk to the floor as he coughed up blood. His son was screaming from all the commotion and Vincent tried hard to get up, but he was just too weak. He fell back to the floor as the room began to swirl and the lights began to dim.

"There, there son," Hojo's voice started as he came into view above Vincent pointing the gun down at him, the baby still struggling in his grasp, "daddy has everything under control," he finished before shooting the Turk once more, sending him into an oblivion of darkness.

Hojo watched the Turk from above face etched with contempt, and pocketed his handgun, in turn pulling out a cell phone. The baby still screaming, Hojo began to dial the necessary numbers.

"What's up boss?" A man's voice said from the other line.

"There's been a change in plans," Hojo said briskly. "I'll be staying to finish up some business, but I'll need you to send a caretaker for the infant."

"Yes sir," the man said in confirmation before hanging up.

Hojo placed the phone back in his pocket and briefly turned his attention to a very upset child. "I hate children," he stated as he turned on his heel and headed back towards the library.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**important note: T**his scene does not belong to me! It belongs to MystIc fAte. It has been borrowed to be used as the prologue of this story. A few things have been altered or added, but other than that, it's hers. If you're into Yuffietines, check out her story 'Love and Misery'. that's were I found the scene. It's really awsome!

thanks again MystIc fAte!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this is all mine! ha, ha, ha, ha!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were just a baby then and I was your caretaker. I watched you grow. Better yet, I helped you. I was the one who gave you the love and attention every newborn needs. I always loved touching your smooth, silver hair. And your eyes… The first time they began to change from the characteristic navy blue of a newborn to the much lighter, and brighter, shade of aqua marine I was in awe. You truly were beautiful. Little too.

It was hard to believe that such a small child would become Shinra's best. It's still hard to believe. But you've always been so strong. A child as special as you should have been out in the sunlight with your mother. Your life should've been full of color, but that was not to be. Your life would be forever plagued with lab visits and injections. For a while, the only colors you would see were black and white.

It pains me so much to think about it, but even in the dismal conditions you developed quickly. Walking by eight months and talking by only a year of age. I came to think of you as some sort of super child. But you're still just a child: only a poor, poor child.

Hojo is such a bastard. I try not to get upset when I'm around you because I know you can feel it. You're so sweet, so very special. I'm sitting here in the lab, brushing your long, thick hair and you start to get squirmy. It's like being around someone who can read minds, but you don't read minds. You read emotions. I start to sing one of our favorite songs. It'll calm us both and I'm confirmed when you once again settle in my lap. I can sing here, when it's just you and me. I place the brush on the table besides us and wrap my arms around you. You turn in my lap so that you can do the same. I keep singing our song.

I thought you were asleep. That was before you looked up at me with your beautiful aqua eyes and asked, "Why'd you stop?"

I stand u with you still in my arms. "I've just had an idea."

I walk out the double doors leaving the cold, white lab behind. It really is like a winter wonderland in there.

"Where are we going?" you ask while watching us move farther and farther from those double doors.

"The park," I state simply. Your arms tighten around my neck and I wonder what could be the matter. Are you frightened?

"Won't Professor Hojo be angry?" I stop and close my eyes to keep the tears from falling. Of course you're frightened. Not even two, and already you know of hate. You're not just some thing and you shouldn't be treated as such.

"Maybe," I answer back and continue to make my way down the hall. We both know the truth. Hojo will be furious, but neither of us says anything more about it. Your hands find their way into my long, straight hair and I remember how much you love playing with it. I walk on.

((scene))

It's been over an hour, and now I'm playing with you at the park beneath the plates. I remember the way your eyes lit up as we made our way through the Shinra building. It understandable considering that you've only ever been inside the lab. And I can still hear you sneeze as we walked through the company doors. You didn't say anything, but I'm sure the air smells very dirty to you. Heck, it smells dirty to me too.

"Watch this?" I turn my thoughts away and see you swinging. Actually, I don't think you could even call that swinging, but your legs are just so small. You're so small. I pick you up and take your place with you in my lap. I push off and pump my legs back and forth. I hear your childish laugh and it gets louder the higher we get. I'm going to cherish this moment forever. This is probably the last night I'll ever get to see you. You've come to the point were you don't need a caretaker anymore. But maybe it doesn't have to be this way. I can run away with you. I can pull you out of this nightmare.

I jump from the swing and hear an ecstatic scream escape your lips. You really could be happy if only you were given the chance. I run towards the gate, but you're not ready to leave yet. I don't blame you.

"Are we leaving already?" I can hear the disappointment in your voice. You're not ready to leave, but you're a good sport.

"Yes, but we're not just leaving the park, we're leaving Midgar. You and me, together." You look around in a confused kind of way, but I can tell you're excited at the prospect of a new adventure. We hop on a train and you stand on the seat to look out the windows. I look at my watch and stick my other hand into my pants pocket, pulling out three keycards, one being the city key. I look back to my watch. We've already been gone about two hours. Hojo'll be running around in a panic right about now. I can just see him with his hair a mess and his glasses all skewed. 'My specimen! Where's my precious specimen?" Ugh. I just hope we can get out of here.

"Seph, come sit next to me." You look towards me and scoot over on the seat so that your body is touching mine. I put both my arms around you. I just need to hold you right now.

We step off the train hand in hand. Your curious gaze seems to fall on everything. I'm starting to get a little anxious, but my eyes land on the church. You don't usually see a church in the slums, especially not one so nice. It was built here a few years back. I've been here a few times since arriving in Midgar. It always makes me feel safe and warm. We walk into the church together. I've always loved how the sun shines through the stained-glass windows. I lead you up to the alter and kneel down with you following my example. I place a hand on your head and prey that the angels will always keep you safe. Opening my eyes, I find you gazing up at me curiously. We both exchange smiles.

"Let's go," I say standing up, once again taking your hand in mine. Out of the church and to the city gates we go, but soon you move behind me, clinging to my leg. I don't even have to voice my question because a sound alerts me to a presence and when I look up, I see three SOLDIERS standing right in front of us, guns drawn and ready to fire.

I use my hand to guide you further behind me, but I know the SOLDIERS wouldn't dare harm Hojo's 'precious specimen'. I can feel your tears soaking into my jeans and my heart goes out to you. This won't end well.

"What do you want?" I shout out in pain and frustration.

One of the SOLDIERS comes forward with his gun pointed at my chest. "You know what we want, now hand over the boy."

My first thought was to pick you up and run, but where would we go? Back to the church? We wouldn't make it in time. They also have guns. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt during the struggle. I'm sure that they mean to kill me.

"Go Seph," I whisper, but you only hold tighter to me.

"No! I won't leave!" You whisper back.

I kneel down, turning to face you. I touch your hair and wipe the endless trail of tears form your face before pulling you into a bear hug.

"Oh I love you so much little guy. Do you know that?" I can feel you shake your head against my shoulder.

"I love you too," you say right back, but your voice is so much more pained than my own.

I look down at you, wrapped in my arms to see your whole body shaking. I've never seen you so upset before. Maybe it's because you know what's going to happen. You've lived in a lab your entire life. You know what death is.

"Seph, I need you to go with those men. Be good for me and remember that no matter what, I will always be with you, okay?" I give you a weak smile and now tears are falling from both our eyes, but you still nod your head. I stand up and give you a gentle shove before you start moving towards the SOLDIERS. The man nearest us picks you up and you turn in his arm to look at me. The man looks up, his gun still pointed at me. "Thanks," he says right before pulling the trigger.

I hear you scream as I fall backwards, towards the ground. One of my hands automatically reaches towards the wound in my chest, but somehow, this isn't real. I can see my blood beginning to pool beneath me, my hands slick with it, but somehow, this isn't real. And yet, it's all too real.

_Don't worry Seph; I'll still be with you. Now, I can be the angel that protects you._

The last things I see are you tiny hands reaching out to me. The last thing I hear is your terrified scream.

"RENE! RENE!"

Please_ stop Seph. You're making me cry._


End file.
